Rogues on Ice
“Barry can't do this alone...” -Elizabeth "He's not alone..." -Lorelai : ~Elizabeth and Lorelai realizing that Barry needs their help no matter what. Rogues on Ice is the fourth episode of Trial of the Elements, and the 4th episode overall. It premiered on April 8, 2016. Synopsis A mysterious woman that can control and create ice makes her way to STAR Labs as Barry stops a robbery. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is confronted by a man from her past who also appears to have a connection to the new meta-human. Plot Elizabeth goes about her daily routine before slipping on some ice created by a meta-human. After the meta introduces herself as Lorelai Snart, she reveals her motives and goes off to her day job. Meanwhile, Barry takes down an armed truck run by a criminal Leonard Snart. At the precinct, he runs into an old friend and co-worker who just so happens to be Lorelai. After introducing her to Iris and Gracie, Barry and Lorelai both reveal to each other their powers. Barry takes Lorelai to meet the crew at S.T.A.R. Labs much to Elizabeth's dismay. After Barry shows off to Lorelai on his treadmill, Elizabeth is abducted by a cohort of Leonard Snart but not before he has her take a weapon Hartley Rathaway created. At Jitters, Iris decides to invite Barry, Gracie, Cisco, and Lorelai to Trivia Night. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is taken to Snart's hideout where he kills his crony and takes Elizabeth with him to the museum to steal a diamond. As Trivia Night and the tour of the museum commence, Dr. Wells confronts Caitlin and Hartley about the missing gun. After the tour, Leonard drags Elizabeth out of the museum as Barry and Lorelai hear of their whereabouts and chase after them. Barry faces off against Leonard by himself until he gets hurt by the cold gun. Lorelai was about to attack Leonard but Elizabeth intercepted the attack, getting injured by the gun. Back at the Cortex, Caitlin tends to both Barry and Elizabeth's injuries as Elizabeth reveals to the group that she is Mother Nature. Hartley also tells Barry that he invented the gun Leonard used to stop Barry because he feared Barry would be a dangerous meta like the ones before. After some pep talks from Elizabeth and Lorelai, the three find out that Leonard attempts to take a train out of town. The four have a final confrontation that results in Leonard's escape, but in the end, Barry forgives his new friends of their suspicions of him and Lorelai officially joins the team as Ice Princess. At the end of the episode, Dr. Wells confronts Hartley and threatens to harm him if he ever makes a mistake that could hurt Barry or Elizabeth again. Differences from Going Rogue *Hartley is not featured, likewise, Felicity Smoak is featured while around this time in the "Lunar Wolf" series, she is no longer around. *A janitor steals the cold gun instead of Elizabeth. *Mick Rory/Heatwave is featured in the final scene. *Felicity does the hacking to find Snart instead of Hartley. Trivia/References *The Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond is a reference to Kahndaq, a country in the DC universe best known for being the home of Black Adam, an enemy of Captain Marvel. *This is the first episode of The Flash and Trial of the Elements ''where the villain is not a metahuman. However, it does feature a new meta-human, Lorelai Snart/Ice Princess. *The concept of precautions being taken in case a hero goes rogue for whatever reason is a common trope in comics. A notable figure who does this is Batman, who in the ''Tower of Babel storyline had his plans stolen and used on the Justice League. *This episode begins a tradition that episodes featuring Captain Cold in a prominent role have the word 'rogue' in the title. This is a reference to the comics where he was a part of a team calling themselves 'Rogues' where Elizabeth Mendel is also a recurring member of. **The title is therefore a reference to skate-shows like "Disney on Ice". Coincidentally, Lorelai creates ice skates as one of her powers. *Elizabeth references several video game characters when nicknaming Lorelai: Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat, Freezia a fairy from Spyro: A Hero's Tail, Glacius from Killer Instinct, and Glacia a member of the Elite Four in Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire or the Japanese name for Glaceon. *Lorelai's dress during trivia night is similar to Princess Elsa's dress from Disney's Frozen only with boots. *Hartley decides on the nickname of Lady Freeze for Lorelai. Oddly, there is a character called Lady Flame who is Ice Princess' main antagonist in the Drakonia comics.